


Bump and Grind.

by SheriffStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, F/M, Facials, Female Stiles Stilinski, Frottage, Masturbation, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Then intentional voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffStilinski/pseuds/SheriffStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Stiles turns eight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump and Grind.

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** ; THERE IS SOME _SERIOUS UNDERAGE INCEST_ HERE IN THIS FIC. IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING, PLEASE CLICK ON THE BACK BUTTON AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR EVENING/DAY. 
> 
> IF IT IS, WELCOME. AND PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER PWP FIC.

John's in the kitchen, washing a few dishes when he hears a rhythmic thumping coming from the lounge room. 

Eyebrows furrowed, he turns the taps off and while wiping his hands on the dish towel draped over his shoulder, goes and investigates. 

What he comes to find, has him halting in the doorway, throat clicking from how hard he swallows and heart stuttering to a stop in his chest. 

Stiles is sitting on the armrest of the chair, legs straddling it and she's bouncing up and down on it, fingers clenching the edge to hold her balance. She doesn't seem to notice him, eyes glued to the TV. 

"What - what are you doing, baby?" John asks, voice cracking slightly when she startles but doesn't stop bouncing. 

Two tiny shoulders go up. "Watching TV, Daddy." She says it like it should be an obvious answer. With his brain short-circuiting, he figures maybe it was. 

"No, I mean why are you sitting like that?"

Large amber eyes turn to face him and John has to clench his hands by his sides at the sight of his eight year old daughter, flushed in cheeks and chest heaving. 

"You always told me to never stand on the couch, but I couldn't reach the remote on the bookshelf." She explains, pointing to where he last placed the device. She's a little breathless, tongue peeking out to swipe at her bottom lip and he's a whole lot hard. Jesus fucking Christ, he's going to hell. "So I got up and sat here to grab it."

"And what's with the bouncing?"

Another shrug. "Feels nice."

Swallowing again, he nods and all but runs back into the kitchen, phone in hand. 

It's twenty minutes later and Melissa is soothing his worries from the other line. 

"It's fine, John." She says, voice calm. "It's natural. A lot of parents have gone through this and like them, I agree it's just a phase. She'll get over it. She will."

He lets out a sigh of relief, repeats to himself when he hangs up," It's just a phase."

*

Thing is, it doesn't stop. 

Stiles has somehow upgraded to grinding against the armrest, little whimpers escaping her mouth as her hips roll.

John tries to ignore it, he really does but there's only so much of his eight year old daughter fucking herself against the couch, he can handle. 

It's why he's in the bathroom right now, door ajar so he can hear Stiles moan while he fucks into the circle of his fist. 

They both come at the same time, a strangled cry echoing from the lounge room and a muffled _fuck_ from the bathroom. 

*

John's walking down the stairs when he hears the familiar sounds of his daughter whimpering. 

He panics and thinks the worst, before rushing towards the downstairs bathroom where he left Stiles patiently waiting for the tub to fill. He ends up dropping her pyjamas in the doorway at sighting wet skin and spread legs, fingers scrabbling to clench something. 

Stiles' hips roll up to the warm stream pouring out from the tap, the water pulsating against her core. 

"Baby?" John chokes out. 

"Feels so good, Daddy." Stiles moans, bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "So much better than when I sit on the couch."

Falling to his knees by the tub, he presses his hard cock against the porcelain wall, grinds his hips into it as he drinks his fill. 

Reaching out, he brushes a thumb against a pebbled nipple, groaning at the way Stiles' body shudders, hips thrusting up into the stream. "That feel good too, baby?"

"I'm getting that tingly feeling again, Daddy," she pants with a nod, form shivering and hands clenching around the rim of the bathtub. "Feels so good."

John does it again, but circles his thumb around her nipple, nail scratching at the nub lightly before repeating it to the other. 

"Go on, Stiles." He croaks, rutting quickly against the tub. "Show Daddy how much you like it."

Eyes slamming shut and high pitched sobs tearing through her slack mouth, John comes along with his daughter, both of them moaning each other's name out loud. 

*

They've got a routine going now that John doesn't even feel guilty about. Not anymore. 

Stiles is beautiful to watch lose control, little hips rocking back and forth on whatever it is she feels like fucking that day. 

Today, they're both in his bed, Stiles straddling one of his pillows, the seam of it sliding perfectly between her legs and making her moan lowly. 

He's got his cock out, hand slowly jerking him off as his eyes take in the sight of his daughter, naked and flushed from the neck down, tugging at her nipples. 

"Such a good girl for Daddy." He praises, matching his lazy rhythm to her fast one. "You gonna come for me, baby? Get Daddy's pillow all wet with your come?"

Stiles bites her lip and glances up at him from under her lashes. Her mouth drops open on a whimper and John wants to pin her down and fuck her. "Yes, Daddy. My pussy's so wet for you. Gonna get it all soaked."

"That's my little girl," John murmurs, speeding his hand up when he sees the tell tale signs that Stiles is gonna come in the way she pulls at her nipples, in the way her smooth thighs spasm. "Keep tugging on your little tits baby. Want them to be nice and sore. You want Daddy to suck on them later? Give you one last come before you go to bed?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Stiles cries out, body hunching over to fist her hands in the bedsheets and hips working fast against the pillow. " _Please, please, please_!"

She slumps to the side, panting and shudders racking her body. John grabs her, presses a kiss to her lips before licking into her mouth, letting out a low growl when she sucks on his tongue. 

"You want something to nurse, baby? Huh?" He asks, hand coming down to dip into her wet slit, a rough fingertip rolling around the hard nub he finds there. 

Stiles' body shakes as she nips at his mouth, hips unconsciously moving against his finger until he's pressing up into her entrance with each slide. "Yes, Daddy. I wanna nurse on your cock. Want my special treat."

Gently pushing her between his splayed legs, she nuzzles against his length with her nose, tongue peeking out and giving kitten licks to the head before slowly sinking her lips around it.

"Fuck, Stiles. You feel so good on my cock." He grits out, tries not to thrust up into the warm heat of her mouth. "You make sure you don't spill a drop, okay? Can't let your cream go to waste, can we?"

She lets out an affirmative hum and John leans back against the headboard, eyes slowly closing at the soft sounds of his daughter suckling at his cock. 

*

John wakes up to a wet heat surrounding his cock and a soft mouth pulling at his lip, the blankets pushed down and a rocking weight on top of him. 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Stiles begs, small hands balanced on his stomach. 

It's then he realises Stiles has his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, his length rutting against her hard clit with each thrust. 

"Mm, baby." He whispers, hand coming up to bury his fingers in her hair, pulling her down to lick into her mouth. "You riding Daddy's cock?"

"Yes," she pants against his lips, grinds down with a filthy jerk. "Can't wait until I get to feel you inside me, fucking into me. "

His cock throbs at her words and he gives two hard thrusts up, swallowing her whimpers. John had explained she was too young for him to actually fuck her yet, but that hadn't stopped him from fucking her with his fingers or burying his tongue into her hole until she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Soon baby," he swears, thumbs flicking against her nipples. "I'll fuck your pussy so much you'll have to wear a plug to keep it all in."

Stiles moans, "Promise Daddy? You promise you're gonna fuck all your come up into me? Because I don't wanna keep it inside me. Want it to run down my legs, so everyone knows I get fucked by my own Daddy. That I'm his little cockslut."

John lets out a growl, rolls them over and while putting his weight on his hands and spreading his daughter's legs with his knees, starts fucking fast against Stiles' slit. 

"I'm gonna come, Daddy!" She squeals, hands coming up to wrap around his wrists, eyes dark and mouth open. "Don't stop, Daddy, don't stop!"

Stiles comes first, body arching up as he quickly pulls away to strip at his cock with hard pulls while he rubs at her clit with his other hand. "Where do you want Daddy's come baby?"

"My face. Come all over my face," she breathes riding his fingers, eyes closing shut. 

Strips of come land on her face, trickles down the slight curve of her neck. John shudders when she laps at the streaks she can reach with her tongue. 

Bending down, he laps at her lips too, collecting what he can before bringing his mouth to hers, groaning at the eager way she sucks on his tongue for more. 

"Tell Daddy you'll always be mine." He whispers, fingers scooping up more come and pushing it into her awaiting mouth. 

"I'm yours, Daddy." She murmurs, licking at his fingers, glancing up at him from under her lashes. "To fuck any time you want. Always your little girl."


End file.
